Two Humans Run Into Some Ponies
by Ana121
Summary: The adventures that my boyfriend and I have in Equestria and Ponyville! This story takes place after the episode known as Lesson Zero. This story is why Twilight forgot such a simple assignment and the implications hidden within. Some romance mainly between me and my boyfriend as I figure this out. I am new at this so please review
1. Prologue

Lesson Zero: Afterwards

Twilight was very nervous, more nervous than the purple pony would let on. After such a display of emotions, had she accidently given away her biggest secret? The one that affected everything that she ever thought she knew? She paced in her big house that was a library thinking….just thinking of that basement she had found and the truth within. She wasn't really a pony? She was on a TV show? She hadn't told anypony what she had found, not even Spike her most faithful assistant. Truth be told, that was why the whole Lesson Zero incident had occurred. She had gotten so wrapped up in the mind-bending truth that she had forgotten. Should she tell the Princess? What would happen if she didn't? Time soon answered her question…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A normal day?

I woke up looking at the alarm clock groaning. Even during Christmas break, I couldn't sleep in; it just wasn't in my nature.I flopped back on my bed wishing to go

back to sleep but I just couldn't. Sighing, I pulled myself up and grabbed my computer to surf the internet to watch my favorite show which is a secret. What is it

you may ask? I'll tell you. You see, my big secret is that I love the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic TV series. Today was a Saturday a new episode and I was

excited. If you had told me a year ago, that I would love a show about talking ponies for little girls of all things, I might have laughed you off and said that you

were crazy. My name is Annie, I'm 21 years old a college student who can't wait to be done, and has dreams of going to animal cop school. Life is funny in its small

twists. I also have a boyfriend. His name is David and he is the best guy a girl can wish for. I just wanted us to be together more quickly but after one semester

together, he was in college in Arkansas at least a 5 hour drive from where I was. After watching the newest episode, I shut down my computer and thought,

"what if my boyfriend David and I lived in Equestria? There wouldn't be a need for college and our parents would not be around to say that we should wait and

get a college degree because it was so important. All I would have to do is get a cutie mark and boom. Live happily ever after with the man of my dreams." I laid

my head back down on my pillow and wished hard. Little did I know that my wish was going to come true and it was going to be a very bumpy ride to happily

ever after.

* * *

Author's notes: So first official chapter WHOO!um, I am really new to this so please any advice on format, etc... will be a huge help. For those who wish to know a basic background of myself, I am actually out of college now (YAY) my boyfriend got back from Arkansas a while ago, and I will become a full time Animal Control Officer in October which might kill my update times so I am going to update as much as I can. The chapters do get longer I am just getting momentum for my story. Trust me it gets better (or at least I hope you guys think so)

Peace out!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT?!

I felt a weird tug in the pit of my stomach but I put it down towards hunger. However, I opened my eyes to a sunny day outside. "That's weird" I thought. I

could have sworn I was just lollygagging in bed and now I'm outside. I stood up slowly squinting as my eyes adjusted. Soon my eyes nearly popped out my

head. For there, in the distance was something I had only ever seen on my computer screen. Ponyville was about a 10 min walk away from where I was

standing. I gaped not really sure what was going on. I looked down at myself. Same pants, same shirt, and my cell phone. I looked at my phone, no bars. I

tried holding it higher. Nothing. Then I remembered something. Actually two things. One, how did I get here? Two, was David here?

David's POV

I was also just lying in bed thinking about Annie. She was so sweet and yet so mysterious. Every time I thought I knew her, she just intrigued me more. I shut

my eyes wishing hard that I could see her sweet face sooner. I felt a tug at the pit of my stomach mostly likely hunger, and then I opened my eyes. The first

thing I noticed was the fact that I was outside and the second thing I noticed was the fact that there was yellow and pink pony staring at me. I smiled and said

"Hi, little girl. Are you lost?" The pony freaked out and flew away. Wait, she flew away? HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE? I sat down trying to get my bearings when I

heard a familiar voice that to me sounded sweeter than honey.

Annie's POV

I was calling out David's name in hopes of getting something going when I saw a familiar shape. It was him! I ran down and gave him a huge hug. You have to

understand, David was going to a different college in Arkansas and I hadn't seen him in a while. After calming me down and kissing me gently, he wiped away

my tears and said, "Ok what is going on? All I was doing was lying in my bed, and then I close my eyes and wake up in this weird world where a pony can fly?!

Do you have any clue?" I sat him down and told him my suspicions and the fact that he had accidently scared Fluttershy did not sit well. I got up and said, "Well

there is only one thing to do then. We have to go into town and ask for Twilight's help. She'll know what to do." He still had a dazed look on his face and I

remembered that he didn't know anything about the show and the strange happenings around town. So I grabbed his hand pulled him up and said, "Come on

handsome. Let me tell you a story about talking ponies on the way into town."

* * *

Author's notes: Yay chapter 2! My life isn't that crazy lol :) I do have to work this weekend so chapter 3 will be posted on Labor Day probably. I already have

several chapter ideas spinning around. Not sure how long this fic is going to be. So yeah please review!

Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ponies Everywhere

Fluttershy burst into Twilight's library, quickly closing the door behind her, and hiding under the nearest table. She was there for about two minutes when Spike

said, "Hey Fluttershy. What are you doing under there?" She freaked out again and it took Spike about a minute or two to calm her down to understand that two

very different _something's _were headed towards town. After getting all the information he could out of Fluttershy, Spike quickly headed towards Twilight's lab to

tell her of the mysterious thing that had happened this time around. He sighed and headed towards the lab hoping it wasn't too late to tell Twilight the story of

the two…._something's_.

Annie and David's POV:

We were just walking leisurely, me telling David about My Little Pony, him freaking out about being on a TV show about talking ponies of all things and us catching

up on well that's private. Needless to say, I was very happy he was there and more importantly back near me again. As we were walking, I thought about my

wish, the wish I made before I woke up here. Had it come true? Were we destined to be the first human couple to look upon Ponyville and Canterlot? You have to

understand. I am a Pegasister and back home I'm something of an oddball. I don't dress weird, I love to read, sci-fiction is the best thing ever, and I'm just about

done with college so I can leave my crazy family forever. My family is great, just all the secrets and lies around them was enough. I was ready to go. David broke

me out of my reverie by pointing out the fact that we had a welcoming committee. Aka the mane six plus Spike and respective pets were waiting for us wide-

eyed and ready to defend Ponyville.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks to Praton and Chipmunkfanatic for reviewing my story and giving me advice for formatting! Anyways Chapter 3 is short I know but don't worry Chapter 4 is pretty long (I hope) Anyways Labor Day is upon us and Chapter 4 will be posted this week maybe Wednesday not sure my puppy is sick so I have to take care of him. Please keep on reading and reviewing!

Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You eat what now?!

Twilight just about gasped when she saw what those things were. Humans, just like she had seen in the mirror of her basement. Real live humans? But how?

It wasn't possible…..but here they were. After seeing the two humans she quickly gathered some basic information. One: They were obviously male and female

parts respectively of the species. Two: They were dating or something because they kept holding whatever those things were. Three: The female one seemed

to be calmer than the male. Perhaps she had seen the show and knew what was going on. Twilight shook her head to clear her thoughts and ventured forth

a very shaky, "Hello, my name is….." "Twilight Sparkle! HOW COOL!" the female interrupted. "This is the best day I have had in a while. My name is Annie and

this is my boyfriend David. I know who you all are and where we are….um this is real right? I'm not dreaming some crazy dream?" the female trailed off staring

into my eyes. Twilight cleared her throat, "I'm sorry but what are you? You are obviously not ponies." Rainbow Dash interrupted by flying around the humans

and staring them down saying, "Are you spies? Against the princess? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU?" Applejack grabbed Rainbow by the tail saying, "Simmer

down, Sally. Give them whatever they are a chance to explain, ok sugar cube?" Twilight sighed and shook her head. This was going to be harder than she

thought. She tried again by saying, "Yes we are very real. And you two are very different. Would you mind coming with me to my library so I can look through

some history books, see if I find any references about what you are exactly and how you came here? Also, I should probably write a letter to the Princess

asking what to do with you two. This way." Twilight trotted off and though the male called David looked confused, the female named Annie grabbed his hand

and followed Twilight apparently a fan of the show and knew what to expect.

Annie and David's POV: David was very confused by what just happened but during the walk to Twilight's library I was able to bring him up to speed on the

show, and we agreed on one thing. However this thing had happened, we were both happy about it. We had missed each other and it was nice not having to

wait for one or the other to have time for a 5 hour drive. As we got closer, I explained to David the latest episode and how I didn't know how our presence was

going to affect Equestria. Were we the first? I had read some fan-fics about the others, but still it was on my mind.

David's POV: I was just lost. THERE WERE TALKING PONIES THAT COULD FLY AND USE MAGIC. Even though Annie assured me that we were going to be ok, I

was still freaking out a bit. Plus that purple one Twilight something or other had a horn and could use magic. MAGIC! And the white one also had a horn. The

only "normal" ponies were the pink one with balloons on its hindquarters and the southern belle one with a cowboy hat. A cowboy hat of all things?! I also

wondered about food. I was getting pretty hungry and wondered if they even had steaks or chicken here. We stopped in front of a tree that was actually a

huge library on the inside. The purple pony Twilight Something or other began using her horn to sort through all of her books apparently looking for something

about humans.

* * *

Author's Notes: YAY! Super long chapter for those who wanted a long one! I actually already had this chapter written I just wanted to have a bit of cliffhanger but in words. Lol. I will not update until next week if I do update it will be a short chapter maybe clips of different ideas running around after I am done with this story! Thanks again to Praton who is kindly reviewing my story!

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A very confused Princess

Twilight's POV

Of course she asked questions of the two humans and they answered her as best they could. After about an hour of questions, she had gathered some basic

information but she still had no idea how they had come through the mirror. According to both accounts, they had been asleep or daydreaming about each

other and the male one David did not even know the show or how it worked. The female one Annie seemed calmer and she was wearing glasses on her face

which she kept messing around with apparently a nervous habit. *growl* Everypony jumped. Annie looked embarrassed. "Oops I'm so sorry. I guess I'm

hungry and my stomach is letting me know. That's what I get for getting up early on Christmas break." She shrugged and turned to look at David. "You

hungry?" David nodded. Annie turned back to face everyone and asked Applejack, "Do you mind giving us something to eat? Nothing with like flowers or

anything like that sadly. Fruit and veggies, stuff like that humans can eat." She then turned to Pinkie Pie and asked, "Also a lot of your cupcakes and cakes are

ok no flowers and try to keep the sugar down. Humans are different than ponies we cannot handle a bunch of sugar, we get sick. Also um….." She paused. "Do

you have anyone here named Doctor Who or Doctor Whooves? Also John Smith works. He'll have an hourglass cutie mark, chestnut stallion, earth pony, dark

brown mane." Twilight just stared at her in confusion. Why in Equestria would this human female want to talk to THAT stallion? He was crazy always running

around doing…. Something or other. Amazingly, Fluttershy raised her head timidly and answered softly, "Um, he's um…buying apples in the market right now he

always carries my groceries if I have a lot that's um if he's not busy."

Annie and David's POV (from now on I'm going to try to limit the POV's my imagination can only work so hard!)

I managed to convince Twilight and gang that we were not dangerous, not going to eat them, had no desires to unseat Princess Celestia, and that pretty much

we were as clueless as they were as to exactly how we got to Equestria in the first place. Although I got the feeling, Twilight wasn't asking very many

questions on how we got here. Maybe….she already had an idea? I put that thought on the back burner. If the fan-fics I had read online were true, Doctor

Whooves was the equine equivalent of the Doctor back in my world on the TV show Doctor Who. A time-traveling stallion that possibly existed was a good

place to start in weird things. We found him pretty easily and he came trotting up. His eyes widened with disbelief and the minute he spoke I knew he was THE

Doctor. "How….How is this possible?" He sputtered. "How are you two still…?" "Human?" I finished his sentence. "Let me ask you a question Time Lord. Your

house, is it old but still new and impossibly blue?" His eyes got even bigger, but he answered calmly, "Yes, it is. I'm the 10th incarnation who landed on this

brilliant planet whilst on my travels. I am running away from something I don't want to happen to me. Not just yet." I guessed, "The four knocks. He shall knoc

k four times and your time will be up and the 11th Doctor will be born." The Doctor looked at me sharply and asked, "How did you know that?" I told him

everything I could without ruining too much at least I hope so. I included everything I knew about the My Little Pony Show, how it had happened, etc…The

Doctor looked about as clueless as we did and he knew a lot of stuff. I couldn't go into much detail about the Doctor Who show but as it turns out I didn't have

to. A bright light came directly from up above us and came down and rested at the ground. When it was over, Princess Celestia was there in her glory and she

looked confused but not scared. I quickly bowed my upped half and told David to do the same. "You may rise, humans. I know what you are and that you

coming here was an accident." Princess Celestia announced. Everyone rose up and I looked her in the eyes. She looked every inch a royal about as tall as me

with wings and a horn that were huge. David looked amazed and I thought the poor guy must be in sensory overload right now.

* * *

Super long chapter! WHOO and yes I threw Doctor Who in there because I CAN! Anyways, I'm only making about 10 chapters for this story as I have another

one running through my head. However, I want to hear from you guys, my readers. How should this story end? Should David and I stay in Equestria and

become ponies? Or should we go back home with no memory of this ever happening? Review and let me know! Thanks once again to Praton who is continually

being awesome and reviewing this first run through of a story that was just an idea I had.

Peace Out

P.S. If you don't know Doctor Who you are not a human being!


	7. Important News for my Readers

Hey there everyone! So here is a sneak preview of some new ideas that are bouncing around in my head for after this story's conclusion.

A Clopin/OC romance story

A Basil of Baker street romance/mystery story with an OC

Applejack romance story maybe throwing in some Doctor Whooves.

What does OC MEAN ANYWAYS? Other character? Sorry off topic :)

So anyways enjoy the preview of the Clopin/OC story I don't have a title for it yet.

PREVIEW!

"So you are telling me that you are blind." Clopin said disbelief etching his features. "Yes, I am. Been that way ever since I was 5 years old and it hasn't been

fun. No man wants a woman who can't see how muscular and gorgeous they are. I only see what my hands see and what I hear." I sighed. Clopin took my

hands and asked gently, "How did this happen? An accident?" I shook my head and took a deep breath. "If you don't believe in magic or evil enchantresses

then you will think I am crazy." Clopin laughed, "Young lady, I am the King of Gypsies I believe in magic very heavily." I face palmed myself and said, "Right,

anyways, my birth father was in the war and he died when I was born. I never knew him. My mom desperate for money soon remarried. He turned out to be

the biggest jerk on the planet. One cold winter night, we heard a knock on our door. My step father opened the door and there was this old beggar woman

holding up the most gorgeous rose I have ever seen. She asked in a small voice, "Please sir. Let an old woman in out of the bitter cold and I shall give you this

rose as a small token of my gratitude." My step father laughed in her face and said, "No way am I letting anyone as ugly as you into my house. And a rose

forget it!" However, my mother growing a backbone for once pleaded with him, "Oh please Pierre. It's so very cold out and she could stay in the barn with the

animals. It would be no trouble." He glared at her and then looked at me. I was hiding behind my mother's skirts just looking at the rose. It was so beautiful

and I wanted it really bad. He grabbed me and said, "Ann-Marie, tell this old hag that we will never accept anything of hers ever! She is probably a witch and

means us harm." I began to cry.

So what do you guys think? I still need a title so suggestions and reviews for this upcoming story. And yes I kind of borrowed the story from Beauty and the

Beast. Please don't sue me lawyer people from Disney. I have to go now. I need to run like heck from Disney lawyers. Later! *takes off running screaming you'll

never catch me!*

P.S. Peace Out!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We figure out what happened….sort of

Annie and David's POV: After explaining what happened the best we could to the reigning monarch of Equestria, our food finally arrived. Pinkie Pie was talking a

mile a minute about throwing a "meet the first humans ever party" Somehow, we eventually managed to talk her out of it. We weren't sure how we had

gotten here and we didn't know if we could just disappear or what. After we finished eating, The Doctor scanned both of us with his sonic screwdriver. He

scowled, "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that whatever happened to you two is reversible. Bad news is… I don't know how it

happened in the first place. I'm reading massive magic off you two and in your world, magic isn't supposed to exist. So." He said starting to pace. "How do two

humans, a male and female who are dating no less, end up here? There are two possibilities. One, you fell through a wormhole in time and space and ended up

here by accident. Two, there is a gap in this universe probably in the shape of a mirror or something and you two somehow connected with this mirror. This

gap." He paused. And then smacked himself upside the head with his hoof. "OH I'm getting OLD! TOO OLD! Its option two has to be. The first is well

impossible considering you two haven't time traveled with me have you?" We shook our heads no. "So, how did you connect? That's the next question." He

looked at me. "Any ideas?"

Annie's POV: I had a pretty good one. I had just been watching My Little Pony and I had just shut down my computer before wishing. Maybe my computer and

that gap the Doctor was talking about were connected. But there was a problem. If I told the Doctor my suspicions….I'd have to tell the mane 6, Princess

Celestia, and everypony that their world wasn't real. It was a cartoon meant for little girls that had grown into so much more. I couldn't do that. I just stood

there looking at the Doctor, looking at the town, that impossible town, and I just…Tears sprang to my eyes. David saw that and said, "Can you excuse us? This

has been a bit of a crazy day and I think we need a break." "But of course", said Princess Celestia. "Take all the time you need. We shall begin again when you

are ready. All you need do is send a letter to me by Spike and Twilight telling me of your findings. And as for the rest of you, give these two whatever they

need. It has been a trying day." With that, she was gone. The mane 6 just looked at us before dispersing, promising us food, shelter, and even Fluttershy

invited us to come and pet her animals if it would make me feel better. Soon it was just me, David, and the Doctor. His face had grown serious and sad. "What's

the matter?" David asked. I sobbed. "I can't tell them the truth. If they find out, there will be a paradox or something and it'll all be over." The Doctor looked at

me and asked, "This place isn't real is it?" I shook my head. The Doctor sighed and then laughed quietly to himself. "I should have known. This place is too good

to be true. I probably even fell through that gap but I didn't want to leave. It felt good helping ponies here without them knowing exactly who I was." He

looked away and said, "I have to get back to my reality. There's another adventure waiting there. Although." He paused. "That animal keeper Fluttershy I will

miss. Her innocence about the world is refreshing to a 985 year old time lord." I blinked. The Doctor and Fluttershy?! No way! All the fanfics had him and Twilight

or him and Derpy. Never Fluttershy, although I could see why. Fluttershy isn't the bravest pony but she did have the biggest heart making her a good pony for

the Doctor. I decided something. "Doctor, you should know." I said with a convincing tone. "You don't have to leave. What you are dreading has already

happened. In another dimension of reality, you are already the 11th Doctor having new adventures! You can stay here!" He looked shell shocked. "How…?" I

quickly explained everything. It took me awhile catching him up and him getting used to the fact he was a very popular British Sci-Fi show. He shook his head in

amazement as I finished talking. I could see his brain working overtime as he tried to figure out what it all meant.

* * *

Yeah! A new chapter WHooo! Like I said I have a bit of free time during the week so lots of writing. And yes I broke cannon with the Doctor and Fluttershy but

you know what? I'm sticking by it. She doesn't have to travel with him and do crazy things; she just has to be herself. I know I am going to get so flamed but I

don't care. Review and flame gently please!

Peace Out *runs away from Twilight/Doctor Whooves fans or Derpy/Doctor Whooves fans*

P.S. I have people in freaking Spain reading my story! WHAT THE HECK?! That's awesome! Anyways, thanks to Praton for reviewing and giving me a good idea

about the ending.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We get introduced to Ponyville

Annie and David's POV: After explaining to the Doctor what we knew about his show and basically just telling him to go after Fluttershy, he just about kissed

us. Realizing what he wanted now, he took off at a dead run towards Fluttershy's house and yelling, "ALLONSY!" really loud. David grabbed my hand and said,

"Well you made him pretty happy. Glad that went well. Now about all this." He gestured at Ponyville. "It just feels so real. Maybe you could take me on the

grand tour? Since you've seen the show and all." I honestly had no idea where to start. Luckily, we were right in front of Twilight's house and maybe she could

have Spike show us around town although I would have to keep an eye on him with Rarity. I knocked on Twilight's door and the purple unicorn answered

saying, "Oh are you feeling better, Annie?" I nodded and said, "Do you mind if we come in for a few minutes?" We both stepped inside to the bookworms

dream come true. I tried really hard not to gawpe because I am an avid reader myself but Twilight saw my expression and said, "How about an easy

experiment? No stress. Pick a book out I want to see if you can read and comprehend our language." I almost jumped out of my seat. I knew which book I

wanted. I looked under the letter E and….ah-ha! The book was titled: The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide. I flipped to the first chapter and got a

surprise. Although the writing was in cursive, it was English! I brought the book over and said, "The writing is cursive but I can read it just fine." I shoved it to

David who also looked through the book and nodded. "Same for me. Weird why is it in English?" Twilight practically ripped the book out of David's hands with

her magic and flipped through the book. She looked up and said, "It's not in English whatever that language is. It's in Equestrian, the native language of all

ponies in and around Equestria." She began pacing but I managed to stop her by saying, "Whoa wait a minute. Let me see that book." I grabbed it from her

and began reading the first chapter. "Once upon a time, the magical land of Equestria..." I stopped because Twilight was staring at me. "What?" "Look at your

hands." I looked down and dropped the book in sheer fright. My hands were glowing green, a soft spring time green and I was using magic. "WHAT THE...?!" I

freaked out. "NO, no, no,... Humans can't use magic. It's impossible. Completely impossible!" Twilight frowned as she looked at me and said, "I think that

whatever pulled you two humans in here gave you small magical abilities Once you go back through, it will die down." She paused. "I hope." The glowing

around my hands died down and I was back to normal. I shook my head with major thought overload happening in my brain. David stepped in and said, "Look,

can we uh skip all the magic and freaky stuff? We came in here to ask if you would take us on a tour around town, give us a chance to clear our heads." He

shrugged. "We can deal with all the crazy stuff tomorrow." He helped me up and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear, "Sound good?" I nodded. Twilight

shook her head and said, "Of course, take all the time you need. I'll help you find your way around town. We'll start at Sweet Apple Acres and work our way

through town that way. By the way," She paused and asked, "Can humans fly by any chance?"

A few miles later...

Twilight's POV: While we were walking, a ton of ponies stopped and stared at the two humans who were just impossibly there. My mind was going into

academic meltdown. With the information the Doctor had given me, I was able to surmise that my mirror was the gap he was talking about. By somehow

connecting into the human world, it had found these two and given them a chance to fall into Ponyville to be together. That made no sense! Unless their

relationship was deeper than merely dating and she suspected it was. Maybe the male was going to...ask her THE QUESTION? That would be the only logical

conclusion. If they were about to be...married, then the portal would grab the two of them. However, Twilight had seen no ring nor felt one when she had

scanned them for magic or so she claimed. What was going on with these two? She shook her head to clear it of all the confusing thoughts as Sweet Apple

Acres came into view. Applejack greeted them all at the gate. "Hey Twilight, Annie, David. What are y'all doing here?" Twilight cleared her throat, "Ahem,

Applejack these two want a small tour of our town and all its qualities. I thought maybe you could maybe introduce them to what it is you do." "Sure thing, Twi.

Why, we could use some extra help for a few minutes." I smiled. "Great, I'm going back to the library. Just take them to Fluttershy's when you don't need any

more help." "But Twilight," Annie broke in. "I thought you were going to be our guide. I mean, who else?" I smiled and then lied to the two humans, "Oh, I have

some research to do on you two. Don't want any distractions, bye!" I teleported the heck out of there and back to the secret basement.

Annie's POV: Twilight was hiding something. I was sure of it. After working with Applejack apple-bucking which we were able to do by just kicking the trees until

apples fell, we walked with Applebloom to Fluttershy's. Applebloom was asking David question after question like, "Why do y'all wear clothes? What are those

things you keep holding? Where are your cutie marks?...etc". My mind was elsewhere. Why would she lie? Unless she knew something. In fact, that question

had been bugging me this whole time. Why wasn't Twilight peppering us with questions? She normally would have freaked out beyond belief and basically

asked us to be put into a glass cage for study purposes. But she hadn't and that was bothering me. I know that she had just gone through a hard time with

her studies but still something was off. I put that thought on hold as we came up to Fluttershy but I promised myself that I was going to get some answers

next time I saw Twilight.

Twilight's POV: I looked around to make sure that no one had heard me come in and I uncovered the mirror. There it was, two scenes side by side. A male and

female, lying on their beds seconds before being brought here wishing about being together. That's when I saw it. The way the universes had connected was

through the computer! She recognized the way the magic had worked. Them wishing at the same time and her hand on her computer had brought them

through. The only way they would get back home was to destroy the mirror together while wishing to go back home or she could destroy it, deny anything had

happened and doom them to stay here forever. They would be happy, she realized. Maybe even the princess could change them into ponies so they could live

out their dreams. But she knew that this wasn't the answer. She would have to tell the truth and it would hurt all her friends. But if she wanted the humans

to have a choice in staying or going, she would have to ask them what they wanted.

* * *

Duh duh duh! Long chapter and yes I realize it's a Monday whoo! So what did you think of me having magic? David has some too he just figures it out later

being a computer geek and all in my world. And yes Fluttershy and the Doctor are official in my version of reality GET USED TO IT! Anyways, R&R please and

don't forget to vote for your ending. Is it a dream or reality? You decide. Thanks once again to Praton, Neonz, and wherever the heck Chipmunkfanatic

disappeared to!

Peace Out!


	10. Important Announcement

My posts this week are only going to be the one chapter because my mom is turning 50! And we are doing a bunch of stuff for her. Also I have two brothers

shipping out with the marines and air force respectively. So only the one chapter so far this week plus my muse is tired from work and a birthday and a test to

become an Animal Control Officer. So yeah if I do post it will be the weekend probably Saturday. If not sorry guys but I promise it will be worth waiting for. Thank

you for your patience.

Sincerely,

Ana121

P.S. I will try to finish up this fic next week hopefully fingers crossed!


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Normalcy reigns at last...sort of

Annie and David's POV: We arrived at Fluttershy's house without too much trouble. I saw the Doctor trotting off and shouted, "Doctor, wait!" He turned around

and gave us both a huge grin. He ran up to us and said, "Ah, now that was some good advice you two gave me. I thank you for showing little old me some

perspective. Sometimes, you need some perspective if you live too long." I knelt down and gave him a hug saying, "No problem, Doc. We'll catch up with you

later in the day." The Doctor looked at me and David and asked, "So have you found out how you got here yet or are we waiting a bit more?" He looked at me.

I can't describe looking into the eyes of the Doctor. It made me feel sad and happy and everything the Doctor stood for. I just shook my head and said softly,

"Not yet, and I'm not going to tell them if I can." He nodded and looked at David. David just shrugged. "I honestly just want something to make sense here,

everything here is so different and girly." I just smiled secretly. Fluttershy was going to rock his world. We all said our goodbyes and Applejack headed back to

the farm. We walked in to the backyard and saw Fluttershy flying with her song birds singing some simple chords. Angel Bunny hopped us and looked up at us

curious. I smiled and said, "Hey little dude. Can you tell Fluttershy we are here to just kind of maybe hang out? Also I might have a carrot for the world's

smartest bunny rabbit." His little eyes lit up and he scampered over to Fluttershy tapping his foot to get her attention. She came down and looked at Angel

Bunny, then looked at us, a smile on her face. "Oh, hello, David and Annie. Angel Bunny just told me what's happened. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and

shoved David up to Fluttershy saying, "Would you mind showing David what skills you have as a singer? He sings too, he's in choir back where we are from."

Fluttershy blushed slightly and said shyly, "Oh...okay. I guess that's all right." She began singing a few simple chords that sounded like just some warm ups at

least I think they were. David began singing along and soon the air filled with the both of them singing warm ups and just having a good time. I sat under a

tree and gave Angel Bunny his well earned carrot (I had one saved up from Applejack for a snack) and enjoyed seeing David relaxed.

David's POV: Even though my singing partner was a Pegasus, it felt nice doing something normal like voice warm ups after all this craziness had started. I just

hummed along as Fluttershy burst out into a song about Spring and warmth (think Winter wrap up song but a Welcome Spring twist). I just let loose and then

noticed Annie wasn't singing along so I walked up to her and held a hand out to her smiling. "Come on, I want to dance with you." She stood up and dusted of

f her pants and said, "Sounds fun." I grabbed her waist and we started dancing with Fluttershy and her birds singing along. It was nice to just swing dance

with my girlfriend and for the first time in this crazy world, I didn't feel like I was a freak. Back home, I am just a computer nerd who stumbled upon this crazy

beautiful amazing Hispanic girl who looked inside me and saw the real me and didn't think it was weird. I try to understand everything, everything has a

purpose or an answer. But Annie. She is funny, smart, beautiful, and is completely different from any girl I have ever known. And here we were in a pony

infested world dancing to singing birds and a flying pony! Life is crazy that way. After the song was over, I thanked Fluttershy for her beautiful singing and she

just blushed and said that she was honored to do something so small that made us happy. She then offered to walk us to our next destination some place

called Sugar Cube Corner.

Annie and David's POV: We made it to Sugar Cube Corner without too much trouble, apparently word had spread (courtesy of Twilight I found out later) that

we were guests of the Princess and thus ambassadors from a new world. So yeah we were pretty much left alone which was a good thing. We walked into

Sugar Cube Corner and saw Pinkie Pie bouncing around with Mr. and Mrs. Cake who looked worried. "Now Pinkie Pie. Are you sure you can handle the shop

alone? I would rather someone helped you out with all these cookie orders." Pinkie Pie said, "Well, Applejack is really really busy and I don't know of any other

ponies who aren't busy that can help me. Rarity has some huge order to fill, Twilight is doing experiments in her lab, and Fluttershy has some new animals that

just came in." She glanced over to where we were and then got a gleam in her eyes. "Hey I know! I'll ask them for help. Maybe they can help me bake some

yummy delicious cookies." I looked over at Mr and Mrs. Cake and shrugged. "Sure, why not? We'll help make cookies." "YAY!" screamed Pinkie Pie who dragged

us into the kitchen yelling goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Cake

Inside the TARDIS: The Doctor's house (sort of)

"Well, old girl, we've had a lot of adventures together but this one takes the cake." The Doctor trotted around his trust time machine scanning for any

anomalies in the space time universe. "The only magic that could do this is inside her house. But she should have noticed it by now being such a powerful magic

user. So the question is." He looked out his door to see Twilight's house in the distance. "Why hasn't she said anything? Is it because she's afraid of the

drawback of that much magic or something even more dangerous?" He looked inside the impossible time machine and sighed. "The only way to shut that portal

is to break it with both of them wishing to go back home or to stay here. But they must do it soon or the whole of time and space will unravel." He didn't want

to do this but he had to. He had to warn her of the consequences of staying quiet about the portal but he couldn't blame her for keeping the portal secret. Who

wants to know that everything you love and know is a lie, a TV series? However, the future of the universe made his decision for him. He plucked up his

courage and walked to the tree house of Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

New Chapter yay! Sorry for the late posting if you want an explanation see the chapter before this one. It explains! Anyways, we are getting close to the end

my friends. I am thinking about making Chapter Ten a two part finale. Yay or Nay? Let me know! Thanks again to Praton who has been absolutely brilliant

reviewing my stuff. See you all tomorrow hopefully if my muse holds out.

Peace Out


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Doctor vs. Twilight Sparkle

Third person's POV: aka the audience

The Doctor knocked on Twilight's door and it was answered by Spike who said, "Oh hey Doctor. Twilight isn't in right now. Can you come back later?" The Doctor

shook his head and walked in saying, "Nah, little old me, I'll be alright. Listen, why don't you go out for a bit? Go see Rarity or something like that." Spike's eyes

lit up like stars but he hesitated saying, "I don't know...maybe." The Doctor said, "Look, I'll do whatever chores she left for you by the time you get back. Go on

then! Have a bit of fun." That was all it took to get Spike zooming out the door. The Doctor shut it and chuckled quietly to himself saying, "It was mean of me to

do but the universe will forgive and forget. Now then to find that portal." He began scanning around with his sonic and checking the settings. He heard a weird

popping noise and turned around to face Twilight Sparkle who looked really mad. He waved a hoof at her humble home stating, "So, you put up a magic barrier

around the basement. Now, people only do that when they have something to hide." He looked straight at her. She began by saying, "What are you doing in

my home? Where's Spike?" "Oh, now I had to get rid of your main barrier now didn't I? A magic dragon giving off massive quantities enough even to fool the

sonic." He waved the Sonic Screwdriver at her and said, "You really are a master with your craft you know? It took me this long to figure it out and it all started

with those two humans. A boy and a girl in love. Love does funny things that even a Time Lord and a magic master cannot understand." Twilight interrupted

him by saying, "You are babbling, get to the point." She started charging up her horn stating, "Or I kick you out. The hard way." "Of course. You know where

the portal is. All I ask is that you tell me where. It needs to be closed before the universe collapses on itself." Twilight blinked and her horn died down. "I had

no idea." The purple unicorn whispered. "All I wanted was to keep my friends safe and not let anyone know. I...I thought." She broke down crying and the

Doctor trotted up to her and pulled her into a hug whispering, "It's all right, you couldn't have known. Lucky I was here or maybe the TARDIS knew or however

this happens." He let her go and looked her in the eye asking, "Where?" She pointed with her horn down at the basement and the Doctor nodded. "Of course

it's there. Now what to do next? We have to let them know or otherwise the universe will implode on itself." He paused. "However, they can choose to stay

here forever but first I have to know how bad the damage is." He trotted to the door leading down asking, "Are you coming Twilight?"

Annie and David's POV:

After helping Pinkie Pie with cookies made with my secret chocolate chip cookie recipe, we headed on over to Rarity's to see about clothes and other things we

might need considering we didn't know how long we would be in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie lead us to Rarity's door talking all the while about how excited she was

and how she really really wanted Gummy to start getting teeth. As we neared Rarity's door, she said her signature joke with the punchline, "Then I said,

Oatmeal are you crazy?! Oh hey we're here. Well I have to go now but it was nice baking cookies with you guys. Hope to do it again soon! Oh look it's Rainbow

Dash! Wait upppp...DASHIE!" And with that the bouncy pink party pony was gone chasing Rainbow Dash in the skies. David and I looked at each other in shock

and I said, "Wow, I knew she was crazy but man in person." I shook my head and gestured to the shop saying, "I'm not exactly sure how Rarity is going to

react to us. If you are not comfortable with her sizing you up and everything, she is female." I looked down at the ground blushing. David grabbed my face and

brought it up to his smiling, "Hey, we'll figure it out don't we always?" I smiled at our private joke and nodded. We walked in and saw a mess of clothes

everywhere and Rarity running around screaming, "Where is it?!" We jumped back as Rarity ran by looking for something and she saw us saying, "Oh gracious

me, I didn't know you two were there. Can I help you with something?" I asked, "Um, can we help you find what you are looking for?" She nodded looking

relieved and said, "My emerald is missing. I can't find it anywhere. I've been looking everywhere and I just can't find it!" She broke down crying and I gave her

a hug. We began looking around and then I saw Spike trying to sneak out the front door with a rather large emerald. I bumped David with my elbow and

nodded towards the front door. Spike saw us and said, "Hey guys, what's up? I..uh...well...the Doctor said I should take a break and I saw this emerald..." He

hung his head and gave the emerald back to Rarity saying, "Rarity I'm really sorry I should have told you that I wanted to have an emerald for a snack." We

shook our heads and said "We forgive you. Now what is this about the Doctor saying you should take a break?" Spike quickly filled us in and I knew that the

Doctor had found the portal between worlds and now he knew the secret of what Ponyville was. What would happen when we went over to Twilight's house?

Only going there would solve this great and wondrous mystery.

* * *

Finally a new chapter posted! Sorry about the lateness I was needed at work and well I was tired! It's been a long month in September but now it's finally

winding down. Anyways, what did you think? Rate and review! Praton is still being awesome and reviewing so thanks to him! Hopefully Chapter 10 parts one

and two will come this week fingers crossed!

Peace Out


	13. Chapter 10 part 1

Chapter 10 part 1: The Door Opens...Third person's POV aka the audience:

The Doctor and Twilight made their way through the maze that was her basement. She stopped in front of a bookcase and pulled out a book on the top shelf

with her magic. Silently, the bookcase swung open revealing a simple room with only a mirror about the height of Twilight in the corner. The Doctor walked over

to it and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. He looked at what it said and began lightly tapping the mirror with his hoof. Instantly, the mirror shimmered and

showed a scene Twilight was familiar with. A young man and a young woman side by side. The young woman had her hand on her computer which shimmered

the minute she closed her eyes and wished to be with her man. At the exact same moment, the young man also wished to be with her. Instantly, the two of

them shimmered and disappeared. The scene then cut to two empty bedrooms with time frozen, ready to move on with or without these two people. He looked

at Twilight and said, "Well, at least the crack hasn't gotten any bigger that's a good thing. Although you should have told me earlier." Twilight shrugged and

said, "What else could I do? If there was a way for me to break it without anyone knowing, I would have done it." The Doctor sighed and shook his head. He

scanned the mirror one more time and then paused. He thought he heard...voices?! "Twilight, they're here." He announced quietly. "And it's not going to be

pretty."

David and Annie's POV:

We walked into Twilight's house and instantly saw...nothing. Spike said, "See, I told you. Twilight isn't here. Although the Doc isn't here either. Oh man and he

even promised to do my chores and everything!" He began running around putting books up before he was stopped by a magic blue field. David had his hand

out and was concentrating with his eyes shut saying, "Spike shush! I feel something...familiar." He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He just smiled and

held out his hand to mine asking, "You ready beautiful?" I took his hand and it instantly became green with magic energy as a familiar feeling in the pit of my

stomach became clearer. We searched along the wall and found the door that was hidden behind a portal of magic. We opened it and saw the basement but

no pony was there to greet us. All that was there was a lab and a bookshelf full of books. I looked at everyone confused and we made little work of the tiny

room. I looked at David confused, "Where is this portal? Where would Twilight hide it?" I looked at everyone and they all shrugged. I made up my mind. If there

was one person eh excuse me pony who would know where Twilight would hide something it would be Princess Celestia. I told Spike to go upstairs and write a

letter to her to come here ASAP so she could help us solve this mystery. I told the other ponies to scatter around town looking for Twilight and the Doctor in

case they were somewhere else besides the tree house. I also did this in case they were there and in a secret room figuring everything out. If that was true

then I wanted everyone away so it would only be Twilight, The Doctor, and Princess Celestia. We stood in front of the bookcase, waiting until everyone left. I

turned to David and we both looked at the book that was out of place. We reached up with our combined magic and pulled it. The secret bookcase turned and

there they were. The Doctor and Twilight Sparkle. There was also a mirror with two scenes side by side. I recognized my bedroom and David said, "Is that...my

room? IN A MIRROR?!" The magic in our hands died down immediately and it seemed like the mirror was...waiting? I looked at the Doctor and said, "So...figure it

all out or did we interrupt your ground breaking conclusion that this mirror is the portal?!" I was mad. Livid. Why? I thought the Doctor and Twilight were going

to destroy the mirror and leave us stranded here without explanation! However, David seeing how steamed I was managed to calm me down by grabbing my

hand and pulling me into a hug. "It's ok...shh...they wouldn't just leave us here with no way home." He looked at the Doctor saying, "Right?" "Of course." The

Doctor replied. "Listen you two, I think I have solved this conundrum. I just need to ask one question here of Twilight." He turned to Twilight and asked, "Did

you use a powerful love spell lately?" Twilight blinked and said, "Um, yes. One that made everypony love my doll and that caused quite a ruckus in town. I

thought Princess Celestia cleared all the effects of that spell." The Doctor nodded and said, "It did clear from this dimension that is true but I think what

happened was at the specific time that spell went off you young lady were affected by it through the portal. Obviously, since this is a television show, you were

watching it and that episode about the spell was on your computer. Now by the time the Princess cleared it up, the computer was a gateway by love." He

winked at David and me. "You two being ridiculously in love and obviously waiting to be married came through the portal when both of you wished to see each

other again." He paused for a breath. "How does that sound?" He asked. I nodded dumbfounded. I had come to basically the same conclusion. While watching

Lesson Zero, the portal and the love spell had become connected and then affected my computer by dumb chance. After I shut it off, I didn't put it away and I

remember now that my hand had been on the computer while wishing. The only question now was what did we do now? We couldn't just leave the mirror here

to affect even more people and Twilight's friends could not find out they were on a TV show. This question was put to a halt as a blinding flash of light

announced Princess Celestia's presence in the room. She looked around the room and said, "Well, this is where that strong magic signal is coming from. Good

to know. Now, Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, why did you try to hide something this powerful from me?" Twilight stammered something along the lines of,

"Wait you knew?! Well, it's a really long story and..." Princess Celestia held her hoof up signaling for silence. She spoke saying, "Ever since the Doctor arrived,

I have felt strange magic vibrations. However, it wasn't until these two came along that my suspicions were confirmed. We are not real. None of this is real."

She paused and said, "There is a way to reverse all knowledge of this however and it boils down to the two humans who happened to come to Equestria."

David and I looked at each other and said, "HUH?" She spoke and this time the mirror shimmered to show us what could happen. "You two must choose. One

choice is to wish yourselves back into your world. This world will become a dream in your memory and all that has happened today and the knowledge of us

being a show shall vanish. Or you can stay here, wish the mirror to break, and become ponies in my kingdom forever. Whatever you choose, the mirror will

break and all knowledge of us being a show shall vanish and the only one who shall know will be the Doctor due to his...unique abilities. What is your choice?"

David and I looked at each other and then the mirror. Stay here, live happily ever after? No more school, parents, or other worries. We would be in paradise.

But our families, the responibilites back at home. Would they miss us? We looked at each other once more and with our eyes, we decided. I took a deep breath

to announce what our fates would be.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! *Evil laugh* I will update the second part to this chapter on Wednesday! Until then I will keep you guys hanging! Sorry for the delay in

updating. My mom is on vacation in Finland and I am in charge of the house while she is gone. Since we are selling the house, it's been fun plus work! Anyways,

thanks to Praton for reviewing and see you all on Wednesday. Read and Review

Peace Out


	14. Chapter 10 part 2 THE END

Chapter 10 part 2:...And the Truth is revealed!

David's POV: (yes he finally gets his own POV):

I woke up with a start, wondering how in the world I had dropped off to sleep again! I mean, yes it was Christmas break but still I had work to do. I then

shook my head clearing it of the weirdest dream I have ever had in my entire life. Apparently, I was in a village and there were talking ponies. The Doctor was

there and some purple unicorn named Twilight...something. Annie was in it too which was awesome considering I haven't seen her for a while. I had the

strangest feeling though that I knew these ponies and in my dream, we had all become friends. I even had magic for a bit which is awesome! But I knew that it

was just a dream, I didn't even believe in magic for heaven's sake. I sighed and looked at the clock and grabbed my phone to call a very special someone.

Annie's POV:

I woke up to my phone ringing and instantly recognized the number. It was David yay! I answered it saying, "Hello! How's Arkansas treating you?" I heard his

smile over the phone and he said, "It's been good. Hey remind me of the name of that show your little brother likes?" I raised my eyebrow. This was random

David did not like MLP:FIM. I shrugged it off as a possible gift searcher question and answered, "It's called My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Why you thinking

of getting Isaac a gift since he is a brony and all?" David laughed and said, "Ah, that's a good idea but no. I actually had the strangest dream about it. You

want to hear about it?" I sat up interested. When did David have a dream about a show that he hated? It was probably going to be funny so I said, "Tell me. I

want to hear what you thought up in your dreams."

Third person's POV (aka the audience):

As David tells his fantastic dream to Annie, a brown chestnut stallion is in Ponyville scanning every last thing he can find to make sure that the crack has been

sealed permanently. He was the only one who remembered what had happened a couple of days ago although it seemed longer. Sometime, he could swear he

saw Annie and David laughing, holding hands, just around the corner. He and Fluttershy sometimes sang and danced together and Fluttershy would sometime

s get a wistful look and the Doctor knew it was her suppressed memory of her and David singing together. He wished that they could visit again but it was for

the best. The crack was healed, he apparently already was having new adventures as the 11th Doctor and he now just wanted to go back to Fluttershy and

hang out with her and her amazing friends. As the Doctor walked away from Twilight's house, he looked back and said, "One day, Twilight Sparkle, you will

remember all of this but you will think it just a dream. After all, with such magic in friendship, how could you forget the two humans who came into Ponyville and

became your friends?" With that said, he walked off to Fluttershy's house dreaming of a new and better future.

Place? Time?

"I'll get into your precious pony dimension eventually Doctor. Even if it means using your human friends." The mysterious stranger watching the Doctor said.

"After all, SHE does have very powerful summoning magic. We shall meet again!" The man burst out into maniacal laughter plotting his revenge.

THE END?

* * *

YEAH I'm done! And yes I realize it's short (I can hear you now Praton) but hey finally done! Now I can work on my other ideas which are not MLP:FIM.

However, I did want to give you guys a hint for a possible Doctor Whooves story. So what do you think? Hate the ending, love it, meh it? Read and Review

please. After this is my Clopin/OC romance story, not sure when I'm posting that but we'll see.

Peace OUT! DONE!


End file.
